


Tallow

by basilique



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion, Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Daemons, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Folklore, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Sex Magic, Smut, Wax Play, and candles, femme fatale Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basilique/pseuds/basilique
Summary: Yuuri smiles, and raising his hand delicately, reaches out for the prince's cheek.Viktor's eyes widen a little, pleasantly surprised, and he rests his own hand against Yuuri's, holding it in place."Witches," Yuuri says quietly. "We know solitude when we see it. We can feel it on our skin. Will you let me break through the ice that holds you, your highness? If only for tonight?""Yes," Viktor whispers. His blue eyesburninto Yuuri, tender and vulnerable and lecherous all at once.Siberian prince Viktor Nikiforov and Nipponese witch Katsuki Yuuri spend a night together on a zeppelin crossing the Arctic. There is some wine involved, and some witch oil, and some candle wax.





	Tallow

The Russian prince Viktor Nikiforov’s chamber in his airborne zeppelin is decorated as lavishly as a room in the Winter Palace itself. The pattern on the ornate red wallpaper matches the pattern on the plush red chairs, and a golden brocade graces everything from the curved ceiling, to the trunk and feet of the little dining table under the crystal chandelier, where Yuuri and Viktor sit, at dinner.  


They have watched through the zeppelin’s wall of windows as the northern lights emerged and faded from the tundra sky, and now they drift along between a huge crescent moon in a sky of stars, and a frozen lake that reflects it from beneath.  


For the past hour of blackened arctic char, buttery oysters, and wine, Viktor has peppered Yuuri with questions. He wants to know everything about Yuuri: Yuuri’s clan in Nippon, Yuuri’s magic, Yuuri’s purpose in the North, Yuuri’s daemon, Yuuri’s lovers, Yuuri’s travels, Yuuri’s past, Yuuri’s favorite foods...  


And all the while that Yuuri talks, Viktor gazes at him as though transfixed. His eyes follow every tiny movement of Yuuri’s face, his lips slightly parted as though to drink Yuuri in.  


If Yuuri didn’t know better, he would swear the prince had never met a witch before. But that cannot be so; Viktor is a well-traveled man, an honoured guest for war-like Tartars and dry English scholars alike, and even a personal friend of the bear king Iorek Byrnison. He must have known many witches in his time.  


On the floor a little ways from the table, their two daemons sit together in quiet conference; Yuuri’s iridescent-winged starling and Viktor’s silver-gray wolf. Yuuri knows that his Akira will not tell him, later, what they were discussing. Daemons often speak in confidence with one another, and agree to keep their secrets from their witches or humans. There are secrets between daemons that humans and witches could never understand, just as daemons cannot understand the pleasures of the flesh that humans and witches share with one another…  


And right about now, Yuuri suspects that Prince Viktor Nikiforov is hoping to do some things with him that their daemons will never understand or even want to.  


There are different forces at play in Yuuri in this moment; normally, he is shy, and easily embarrassed. But under a heated gaze like Viktor’s, he finds that he is able to become a different sort of witch altogether. The wicked temptress inside of him raises her head, under a gaze like that, and begins to dance.  


He lets his eyes snap suddenly onto Viktor, catching him staring, and he smiles.  


“Tell me, your Highness,” he says, “have you ever heard the story of the dawn-cursed prince, and the witch that saved him from his solitude?”  


Viktor shakes his head, his lips parted slightly with the surprise of Yuuri’s sudden glance.  


“It is a story well-known in this part of the world. There was once a prince who lived in the North,” Yuuri says, dropping his voice to something a little smoother and darker, “who lived alone in a castle made of ice. He had lived so for a hundred years, or so it seemed. But time was different then. So who can say how long it really was? He was young, but growing older. Handsome, but just beginning to fade. And all he had ever known was solitude, and grandeur, and ice."  


Yuuri pauses to take another sip of his warm, saffron-infused wine.  


"This prince had been cursed from infancy. Every day, at dawn, his form was changed into that of a great white bear. His people, terrified of him, had sent him far away to live in isolation. And no one had ever known his heart, seen him for the good man that he was. Now one day, a wounded witch fell from the sky into a snowdrift near the castle. The prince rushed out to help her, dug her from deep in the snow with his great paws, and carried her to his fire to warm her. He was deeply touched by her vitality, her beauty, and her knowledge of the wide world.  


"She thought he was an armoured bear, sent to live in exile. And he did not tell her differently, because he was ashamed of his truth. He was ashamed to be a grown man who had never known human intimacy. And so he courteously prepared a room for her in the castle, and went to sleep in his own chamber. But the witch suspected that something was amiss; he did not behave much like most armoured bears that she had known; he had sat at table with her to eat dinner, and sipped wine like a man. And even more strangely, he wore no armour at all. So that night, the witch slipped out of her chamber and through the empty halls of the ice castle, a candlestick in her hand. She silently opened the door to the prince's chamber, and there she saw him; a beautiful human man, asleep. His face was kind, but lined with sadness. And she knew at once that she loved him. So she went to his bedside, and let the tallow from her candle drip onto his chest.  


"At once, his curse was broken, and he awoke to find himself changed back into a man for good. The witch embraced him, and made love to him, and together they road the winds on her broomstick to a kingdom East of the sun and West of the moon, where they made many friends, and lived happily thereafter."  


Viktor smiles a little, and the sadness in it comes near to breaking Yuuri's heart.  


"That is a beautiful story," he says. "And you tell it well. I would be glad, Yuuri, to listen to you speak forever."  


Yuuri smiles, and raising his hand delicately, reaches out for the prince's cheek.  


Viktor's eyes widen a little, pleasantly surprised, and he rests his own hand against Yuuri's, holding it in place.  


"Witches," Yuuri says quietly. "We know solitude when we see it. We can feel it on our skin. Will you let me break through the ice that holds you, your highness? If only for tonight?"  


"Yes," Viktor whispers. His blue eyes _burn_ into Yuuri, tender and vulnerable and lecherous all at once. 

Yuuri stands up, and cupping Viktor’s chin in his hand, guides the prince to his feet as well. He backs him up against the bed, and Viktor slides back onto it, his eyes fixed on Yuuri the whole time. Yuuri climbs onto the bed after him, and standing on his knees, pulls the chords so that the thick canopies fall around them, submerging them in the almost total darkness of the silken bed.  


Yuuri lifts a candle-holder from one of the bedposts. He snaps his fingers over it, and a spark leaps from between them. Yuuri breathes on it as it falls to the candle’s wick, and a little flame bursts into life. He does the same with the candlesticks that hang from all four posts of the bed, so that their little curtained room of pillows and silk is illuminated by the flicker of flames.  


Yuuri bends over Viktor, his fingers reaching for the buttons at the front of the prince’s shirt.  


“With your highness’ permission?”  


“Take it off,” Viktor gasps.  


The wind howls outside, and as Yuuri pulls Viktor’s shirt open, he cocks his head to take in Viktor’s beauty appraisingly. The candlelight flickers over and contours the graceful muscles of his chest.  


Viktor is an extraordinarily beautiful creature, lying back on his pillows with his chest rising and falling heavily and his face rapt with desire. He is a special human, no doubt about that. But that specialness has nothing to do with his birthright or his power. He is kind, and generous, and he gives—to his people, and to Yuuri in this moment, a deep brilliance of love from his very soul.  


Underneath the aloofness of his seduction, Yuuri feels a throb of real emotion in his chest.  


This is the sort of human a witch has to watch out for. The sort who could make her want to give up the rush of the rain and the stars and go to live among the humans.  


But that’s a problem to ponder at another time.  


Yuuri calls quietly to Akira, and a moment later, she flies through a crack in the curtain, carrying a small tin in her claws. Yuuri catches it when she drops it, and she flies out again, back to her conference with Viktor’s daemon, Makka.  


Yuuri opens the tin and dips his finger in, and as Viktor watches hungrily, Yuuri lifts the finger up and touches it to the center of Viktor’s chest. A thick dab of oil; witch oil, smelling of smoke and dark night air and cedar. Yuuri spreads it with his hands over Viktor’s chest, and Viktor closes his eyes with the pleasure of Yuuri’s hands on him. Soon, the oil will begin to tingle like warm summer starlight.  


“Yuuri,” Viktor breathes, reaching a hand to caress Yuuri’s cheek. He runs the backs of his fingers over Yuuri’s jaw, cups his chin as he gazes at him with eyes darkened by desire. “I want to make love to you. Will you let me do that?”  


Yuuri smiles like the moon and reaches for the button of Viktor’s trousers.  


“Perhaps,” he breathes.  


Viktor moans.  


“But first, there is something else I want to do.”  


“Yes,” Viktor gasps. “Anything you want, Yuuri.”  


Yuuri lifts a one of the candles from its holder and leans forward over Viktor. Their lips touch and Yuuri lets the candle tip just slightly, so that a few drops of hot, soft tallow drop onto Viktor’s collarbone and chest. Viktor gasps, and arches with pleasure; the witch oil will amplify the good in his sensation, and prevent any burns or unpleasant pain.  


“Good,” Yuuri purrs, letting a few drops fall near Viktor’s nipples. “Just let go, _Vitya_ , let me take you to the stars.”  


Viktor sighs deeply with pleasure. He is relaxing into sensation, the way that Yuuri wants him to. The magic he is about to perform will require Viktor’s mind and body to be peaceful, blissful.  


Yuuri lets a little of the tallow fall on Viktor’s throat, then drips it in a trail down his chest, down his stomach.  


Viktor shudders, twists a little, gasps with want.  


Yuuri pulls Viktor's pants open and gently rests a hand on the hot flesh of Viktor’s cock. He brushes witch oil over the head, and Viktor’s shaky breathing sends hot chills down Yuuri’s spine and through his ass.  


He wants Viktor too. Wants to feel his hot flesh inside his body. But first, he wants to see him overcome with ecstasy.  


“Now,” Yuuri breathes, leaning in close to Viktor’s ear for a moment, “keep your eyes on me, Viktor.”  


He cups his hand around the candle's flame, and whispers to it in Nipponese. An incantation that Viktor will not understand...until he feels it take hold of him.  


Yuuri tips the candle slightly, and lets a drop of tallow fall onto the head of Viktor's cock.  


Viktor's eyes roll closed and his head presses back as his body collapses into bliss. He cums, his hips rolling forward into Yuuri's hand, broken moans tearing from his throat. But the wax hardens over the tip of his cock, and he does not ejaculate or even lose his erection.  


“ _Good, Vitya…_ ”  


Yuuri strokes the silver hair back from Viktor's eyes, and Viktor looks up at him in amazement, panting and sweating. " _How did you do that?_ "  


"You think I will tell you a witch's secrets? No, _hush now..._ " Yuuri tips the candle again, and lets the wax dribble onto Viktor's cock.  


“ _Ahhh-!_ ” Viktor cries out as he cums again. He twists with bright, sharp pleasure, panting out moans that are as delicious to Yuuri as rich chocolatl.  


The prince opens his eyes, incredulous and glazed-over with pleasure. His mouth is soft and open and his cheeks rouged.  


Yuuri watches him through hooded eyes, his eyelids just cracked to look down at him, watching lazily as he twists and gasps with pleasure.  


“ _Again, Yuuri_ "…  


Viktor's voice cracks with wanting.  


Yuuri tilts the candle again. Viktor’s eyes roll back in his head as the wax splatters onto his dick, and he cums, thrashing at the bed underneath him.  


“Yuuri, Yuuri, _my God_...”  


Yuuri growls a little in the back of his throat, and lifts Viktor's swollen cock in his hand.  


" _Yes_ ," Viktor gasps as Yuuri scoots up to straddle his hips. " _Yes_ , let me be inside you, Yuuri..."  


Yuuri slicks himself with witch oil, and bounces a few times on his own fingers while Viktor's hands rake over his chest and Viktor's eyes eat him alive.  


Then he brushes the tallow off the head of Viktor's straining cock, positions himself over it, and sits down on it slowly. His head falls back, limp with the pleasure of the entry, and he groans.  


" _Yuuri_ ," Viktor growls, his voice very hoarse as he watches Yuuri's pleasure, and feels him tight around his cock. "I'll make you the goddamn queen of Siberia."  


Yuuri says nothing, but moans as he rises and falls, slow and deliberate, on Viktor's cock. He is still holding the candlestick in one hand.  


Viktor's hands find his face, and they kiss passionately as they explore the pleasure of their union. Viktor's arms wrap around Yuuri's waist, pull him closer, and the heat of their bodies pools as their pleasure grows, as they work each other to the edge of paradise. It does not take long.  


They cum together at the same time. Yuuri lets his eyes roll back in his head and cries out filthily as Viktor thrashes and yells under him. 

Viktor spills into Yuuri's body, and Yuuri across Viktor's stomach. Yuuri's whole body clenches and unclenches, pulses with ecstasy, and he nearly drops the candle and sets the bed on fire. 

But he holds onto it tightly, as wax spills over the knuckles of his shaking hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked!!! XD
> 
> This work is a chapter of a larger HDM/YOI crossover fic. I wanted to make this bit a ficlet of its own, but the larger work is available here:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12027105/chapters/27248553
> 
> Also, I have a writing blog on tumblr. basilique.tumblr.com =)


End file.
